


Sleepy Snuggle

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Morning Kisses, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Harry wakes up Draco with morning kisses and snuggles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Sleepy Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Pусский available: [Sleepy Snuggle](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10200947) by [KingJoonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJoonnie/profile)

A warm hand crept across Draco’s bare chest, rousing him from sleep. An even warmer body followed, snuggling into his side. He was fully awake now, but that didn’t mean he wanted to open his eyes yet.

Sultry lips and cheek stubble pressed against his shoulder. “Draco,” Harry whispered.

“Hmm…”

Harry’s lips moved to Draco’s collar bone. “We should probably get up soon.”

“Ngg…”

The breathy kisses moved up his neck and across his jaw. 

Draco rotated his head, meeting Harry’s lips with his own to get him to stop talking about leaving bed on such a cold winter day.


End file.
